The present inventions relate to batteries (e.g., lithium-ion batteries, lithium-polymer batteries, nickel-metal hydride (NiMH) batteries, etc.) and systems using such batteries. More specifically, the present inventions relate to battery systems that utilize one or more temperature sensors to measure or detect the temperature of cells within the battery system.
It is known to provide batteries for use in vehicles such as automobiles. For example, lead-acid batteries have been used in starting, lighting, and ignition applications. More recently, hybrid vehicles have been produced which utilize a battery (e.g., a nickel-metal-hydride battery) in combination with other systems (e.g., an internal combustion engine) to provide power for the vehicle.
It is generally known that lithium batteries (e.g., lithium-ion batteries, lithium-polymer batteries, etc.) perform differently than nickel-metal-hydride batteries. In some applications, it may be desirable to obtain the enhanced power/performance of a lithium battery. For example, lithium batteries may provide greater specific power than nickel-metal-hydride batteries. However, the application of lithium battery technology may present design and engineering challenges beyond those typically presented in the application of conventional nickel-metal-hydride battery technology.
The design and management of a lithium battery system that can be advantageously utilized in a hybrid vehicle may involve considerations such as electrical performance monitoring, thermal management, and containment of effluent (e.g., gases that may be vented from a battery cell).
Current methods of thermal management include providing a temperature sensor on a battery module. The sensors are attached to the module using additional parts and clips and are exposed to ambient temperature gradients which may affect performance and accuracy of the measured temperature.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved system for monitoring temperature in a lithium battery module. It would also be advantageous to provide a system for monitoring temperature that is relatively simple and economical, and which may be relatively easily assembled. It would be desirable to provide a system including any one or more of these or other advantageous features as may be apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure.